Medically Demoted
by ninja-kitteh 37
Summary: A pharmacist unicorn pony, who goes by the name of Medi, is just like everypony else. But when problems arrive for Twilight Sparkle, the fate of her (possibly all of Ponyville, maybe all of Equestria) rests upon Medi's hooves. Can she handle such a task?


**A/N: Well, as it may look like it, everypony, I am back in business! Thanks to Ezn's Guide to Ponyfic, I will be able to continue on and post in more chapters for more stories! Now, let's get to the story shall we?**

* * *

_**Medically Demoted**_

_**Written by: ninja-kitteh 37**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Meet Medi**

It was just another typical day in the life of Medi. Being a white unicorn mare, and just like everypony else, she expects nothing more than her absolute best. Her beautiful, long, red mane always flies freely even the windiest of the day, and it always glimmers even on the darkest of the night. Her cutie mark consists of a variety of medications, verifying her as a pharmacist.

She lives in Ponyville, but as she reads a letter from Princess Celestia herself, she gets ready to move to Canterlot. The letter said:

_Dear Medi,_

_Due to your superior career performance in Ponyville, I, Princess Celestia, would like you to take your careers into Canterlot. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to turn down on this._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

Knowing about the only opportunity, Medi finished packing and got her paper, quill, and ink and replied:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I thank you for the only opportunity to take my career into Canterlot. I will get everything ready and take the Friendship Train to Canterlot. I will see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Medi_

Just immediately after she got packed, Medi checked the time. It was 5:30 PM. When she arrived at the train station, she asked the ticket-master when the earliest time the Friendship Train will depart to Canterlot.

"Ma'am, the Friendship Train will not arrive here on here until 6 PM," the ticket-master, who happens to be a colt, replied.

Disappointed, Medi replied, "Darn. I guess I'll have to wait." So she found a seat to sit in, but immediately before she could sit down, she was interrupted by the ticket-master.

"Ma'am," the ticket-master said trying to get Medi's attention. She turned around and replied, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to tell you, and to everypony heading to Canterlot, but the train that is scheduled to arrive here has been delayed. It is unknown how long it's been delayed."

"I guess I'll have to trot my way there," one pony said.

"I was going to visit my parents, but I'll just have to wait another time," another pony said.

"WHAT!?" a filly squeaked.

Another pony said in a rather English tone, "Oh relax, Sweetie Belle. Look on the bright side. The trip isn't cancelled, and it could be delayed for a short time. Just be patient, little sis'."

The filly then said, "I hope you're right, Rarity."

"Yes, I hope so too. I don't want this opportunity to enhance my career to be blown," Medi said to herself as she overheard the two ponies' conversations, but was interrupted by the ticket-master again.

"You three mares are heading to Canterlot?" the ticket-master asked.

"Yes," the three answered simultaneously.

"You three may as well head back to your homes. The trip has been canceled," the ticket-master said. "No, wait. WHAT!? How could this happen?"

Medi finally got up and asked, "What happened this time?"

In response, the ticket-master said, "The train that was supposed to arrive here and depart to Canterlot was involved in a bomb threat. I hate to say this, but the entire train exploded, killing everypony on-board."

"WHAT!?" the three mares said in shock, even the ticket-master. Medi was left speechless, and the second mare fainted and hit the ground hard.  
The filly woke the mare up by exclaiming, "RARITY! WAKE UP!"

For sure, the mare woke up, only to scream out, "TWILIGHT, ARE YOU FEELING BETTER!?" After that, she went out cold.

When Medi and the filly heard the random outburst, Medi looked at her and turned her attention to the filly to ask her, "Does she do this when when a tragic event occurs?"

The filly answered, "Well, not just tragic events. One time, when she was holding her very own fashion show, a stallion, I think his name was Hoity Toity, he wasn't impressed the first time, so she was given a second chance. Sure enough, he was impressed, so he asked her that there was another fashion show. He granted her the privilege to make 5 dresses for the show, however, because of her thinking of 5 demanding mares, she fainted. In the end she declined the offer."

"Oh, okay, but I heard her blurting out about if somepony was okay," Medi recalled.

"Yes, there was something wrong with Twilight. That was the name you heard from her outburst.," the filly said. "Oh, and her, perhaps it's kind of rude for not introducing ourselves. Her name is Rarity, she is a dress designer at her own shop, the Carousel Boutique,and my name is Sweetie Belle. We're both sisters."

"Well, that is nice to know your names, and I don't find it rude not to introduce yourself," Medi replied. "Well, that was how my parents raised me. Either way, my name is Medi. I am a pharmacist at the Ponyville Pharmacy."

"Yeah, but she said that it wasn't that severe," Sweetie Belle.

Medi got concerned about Twilight's issues. She then told her, "Can you try to wake up Rarity? We might as well head back home. Well, we could check on Twilight. I would not be so sure if it is actually severe."

"Okay, I can try," Sweetie Belle said. She went near Rarity, cleared her throat, and screamed while squeaking, "RARITY! I TOLD YOU TO WAKE UP! WHY HAVEN'T YOU WOKEN UP!?"

This time, Rarity woke up and asked, "Where am I? Oh, it's you, Sweetie Belle. I just had this weird feeling that there is something terribly wrong with Twilight. It's like she sick or something. I don't know, however."

"Okay, I knew there could be something wrong with her. We need to see her, for she could have a severe disease. Who knows?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Sweetie Belle is right. We must go see her. It's for the sake of her, us, and every other pony that knows her, and we must get there fast. We don't want to hold a funeral for Twilight, now do we?" Medi said, as she ran out of the Train Station and gestured the two sisters to come with her. Sweetie Belle did, but Rarity, on the other hand, was unsure.

"Uh...what if the sickness she has is contagious? What if she has the Cutie Pox?" Rarity asked in fear.

Both Sweetie Belle and Medi made Rarity move while Sweetie Belle told her sister, "Come ON, Rarity. I highly doubt it she has the Cutie Pox."

Eventually, Rarity agreed, but she told Medi, "Okay, but you listen, not you Sweetie Belle, if I get sick from my friend, Twilight, I'm holding you responsible."

Medi heard her and answered, "Yes, got it. I am a pharmacist, you know, so that shouldn't be a problem." With that said from Medi, she and the two sisters ran back to Ponyville to see Twilight. I just hope she's not in severe health conditions, Medi thought, worried.

* * *

**A/N: Well, again, I am back in business and will be able to make more chapters for stories. Now, with the first chapter done, HOPEFULLY, there should be some plot in it (not the plot most of you dirty minded people are thinking of), and I made sure of it, even though there may not be much. Anyways, 'till next chapter, I will be re-writing the second chapter since I changed the first. Until then, stay cool, everybody.**


End file.
